Razones
by Nekoham
Summary: Naruto y Shikamaru tratan de analizar un poco la razón por la que están juntos a pesar de ser son diferentes.


**Notas de Autora:** Nueva historia, nueva fandom. I'm on fire! (?) xD. Ah, ya extrañaba publicar acá, lo tenía tan abandonado, espero que ya no suceda. En fin, una historia, sobre Shikamaru/Naruto, responde al reto de la comunidad de LJ Crack and roll (link en mi profile) y espero que sea de su agrado :3

**Razones.**

A Naruto le encantan los momentos en que puede ver a Shikamaru tal y como es, como cuando están solos y no tienen que responderle a nadie, cuando le mira a los ojos y ve ese pasión escondida, o verle concentrado planeando el próximo ataque, ya sea en el campo de batalla o en ese juego aburrido que él otro tanto disfruta, incluso le gusta (de vez en cuando) simplemente acompañarle mientas ven las nubes, aunque siempre termina aburriéndose y exigiendo la atención del castaño. Le gusta que de vez en vez Shiakamaru, deja de ver las nubes para besarlo de una forma lenta y casi floja, disfrutando el momento, como si se pudiera llevar la vida en ello. Todo lo contario a Naruto que besa impaciente y demandando las mismas atenciones como si no hubiera un mañana, y algunas veces así lo siente.

Justo ahora, recostados en el pasto justo en los límites del bosque de la aldea de Konoha, es un lugar tranquilo donde no hay muchos curiosos, y puedes aprovechar para pensar, es cuando, Naruto analiza todo y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre: son tan diferentes que no es para nada extraño que estén juntos, y no es por esa teoría cursi que Sakura-chan le contó que los opuestos se atraen, no, es mucho más que eso, porque ellos se complementan. Lo que a uno le hace falta, el otro tienen de sobra. El a diferencia de Shikamaru no es muy inteligente (no es que se crea un idiota, pero está consciente de que no siempre es el más rápido entendedor), ni paciente, ni un estratega… pero sí es muy insistente, nunca se rinde y tiene una voluntad de fuego y bueno, lo demás es obvio.

Si tan solo pudiera dar esa explicación al mundo, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, y no tendría que estar inventando excusas todo el tiempo, ni ideando planes para poder verse sin que nadie sospeche, porque no es la primera vez que pasa, eso de las interrogaciones y de las excusas, incluso una tarde Kakashi-sensei los encontró juntos y les sugirió que hacían buena pareja (aunque Naruto está casi seguro que lo hizo para molestarlo y verlo entrar en pánico), ese día había sido uno de los peores que recordaba, se había sentido muy mal mintiéndole a su sensei, por muy molesto que fuera, es una persona importante para él.

Ese es otro punto en que ambos se distinguen, mientras que Naruto siempre parece carcomerle el secreto de su relación, el otro actúa de lo más tranquilo, como si esconderse de todos los demás fuera de lo más normal, o como si no fuera humillante escuchar que un ninja como ellos es una vergüenza y si fuera por él ya les habría pateado el culo a todos esos tíos, pero Shikamaru siempre actúa como si no le importara, lo cual es un poco hiriente, a decir verdad, porque al parecer para el castaño no es tan importante su relación como para defenderla delante de la gente, es decir, no está pidiendo que lo grité a los cuatro vientos o que le defienda, no es como si Naruto fuera una niña indefensa o algo así, solo que le gustaría que de vez en cuando Shikamaru reconociera la existencia de su relación, no es muy difícil y joder ahora está pensando como niña. Le gustaría poder ver a la cara a Iruka-sensei o a la de Kakashi-sensei y hablarles con la verdad, pero sabe que ahora no es el momento, que ahora el mundo está contra ellos, y aunque él está acostumbrado al rechazo, Shikamaru no y no será él quien le arrastre a esa oscuridad.

Un pequeño golpe un se frente le saca de sus pensamientos (y dios, que bueno que es así, no le gusta pensar como niña), abre los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados y lo único que puede ver es la cara de Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió, idiota—dice sobándose el punto golpeado.

—No pienses tanto o de seguro te enfermarás o algo así—Se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a recostar en la hierba, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto.

—¿Shikamaru?

—Hn...

—¿No te molesta lo que esos ninjas dijeron? —pregunta esperando alguna reacción de parte del otro, algo de indignación o de ira, de lo que sea en realidad, no es muy exigente solo una reacción.

Pero no la hubo, aunque está acostumbrado no deja de ser molesto.

—No —responde al fin— Siempre habrá idiotas como esos ninjas y si nos armamos pelea cada que alguien diga ese tipo de cosas, jamás terminaríamos… es demasiado problemático, tío.

Naruto asiente, tiene razón, lo sabe. Pero no deja de ser un poco frustrante su actitud, él quiere luchar y obligar a todos a que abran los ojos, el quiere que no le juzguen pero… Suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Además…—continúa Shikamaru— a quien le importa lo que digan. Tú eres tú, yo soy yo, y ellos son idiotas y estamos bien así —Le mira a los ojos, y ahí está de nuevo, esa pasión que esconde de todos menos de él, ese espíritu de fuego del que el Tercero siempre hablaba, y por fin sonríe.

—Cuando sea Hokage lo cambiaré todo y dejaremos de ocultarnos —declara con esa seguridad a la que está acostumbrado.

—Sí, claro —responde con tono incrédulo y si Naruto no hubiera estado ocupado gritando que nunca se retractaba de sus palabras, hubiera visto la sonrisa en la cara de Shikamaru.

_Fin._

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, todas las criticas son bievenidas y necesitadas (?) xD. Besos :3.


End file.
